hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
SkyBlock Prototype
SkyBlock Prototype is the initial development stage of Hypixel SkyBlock that's made available to beta tested by all players. Hypixel SkyBlock is a special interpretation of the traditional Skyblock game mode where players start on two tiny islands, with infinite resources, special skills for Collections, quests, gameplay mechanics available on public islands, and features such as Minion for automation.Jayavarmen. June 11, 2019. New Prototype Game: Hypixel SkyBlock Hypixel Forums. Background The game mode was first spotted by a Twitter user on Mar 12, 2019, through the /profile command which shows your Hypixel friend's status. The screenshot posted shows Minikloon, a Hypixel Admin, being online in SkyBlock.MooooMooooCow. May 12, 2019. What is this? Skyblock? wat? Twitter. The same Twitter also claimed that their forum post showcasing the same screenshot was removed for an unknown reason.MooooMooooCow. May 12, 2019. https://twitter.com/MooooMooooCow/status/1105488974456520704 Twitter. RobotHanzo also found out a few days later when they were typing the /lobby skyblock command and got a different message response than how it would look if the lobby for a game mode that did not exist.RobotHanzo. May 16, 2019. SKYBLOCK???? Hypixel Forums. Hypixel SkyBlock features The first version of SkyBlock Prototype comes with 7 Skills and 55 Collections. Custom items and blocks Unlike normal Skyblock, the game mode is packed with various items and blocks that come from or attribute to different Collections. In each collection, you unlock different items the more you collect of that item. The more you collect, the better items you unlock. For example, at level I String Collection, you unlock the Skeleton Minion, and at Level IX you unlock the Runaan's Bow, widely considered to be the best bow in the game. There are many custom items and blocks in the game, but they can be put into these broad categories: * Armor Sets and pieces (e.g. Hardened Diamond Armor, Fairy Armor, Old Dragon Armor, Fish Hat etc.) * Weapons (e.g. Aspect of the End, Emerald Blade, Midas' Sword, Scorpion Bow etc.) * Minions and related items (e.g. Oak Minion, Cow Minion, Clay Minion, Compactor etc.) * Cosmetics (e.g. Runes, Carpentry) * Accesories (e.g. Gravity Talisman, Frozen Chicken, Experience Artifact etc.) Maintenance Since the game is still heavily under development, there are frequent periods of time when it was completely down for maintenance, or only available to ranked players. Trivia * Even though the game is technically still under development and available in the Prototype Lobby, the SkyBlock forums is not a sub-forum of the Prototype Lobby (PTL) forums. Updates During this Period Main article: Changelog Update 0.1: Skyblock released on Hypixel (June 11, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/new-prototype-game-hypixel-skyblock.2061182/ Update 0.2: Bug Fixes and Changes (June 13, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/june-13-changelog.2088641/ Patch (June 17, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/june-17-changelog.2097093/ Update 0.3: Bug Fixes and Changes (June 20, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/june-17-changelog.2097093/ Update 0.4: Added many "Coming Soon" items (June 26, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/june-26-changelog.2118325/ Patch (June 26, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/june-26-changelog.2118325/ Patch (June 29, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/june-29-changelog.2125338/ Update 0.5: Fishing, Achievements, and more! (July 3, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-5-fishing-achievements-and-more.2127882/ Patch (July 8, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/july-8th-changelog.2149097/ Update 0.6: Guesting, Boss Loot Mechanics and Teleport Pads! (July 10, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-6-guesting-teleport-pads-and-more.2149155/ Patch (July 11, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/july-11th-changelog.2157870/ Patch (July 12, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/july-12th-changelog.2161169/ Patch (July 15, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/july-15th-changelog.2168745/ Patch (July 19, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/july-19-changelog.2178882/ Patch (July 21, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/july-21-changelog.2184037/ Update 0.7: The End Update (Aug 2, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-7-the-end-carpentry-runes-and-more.2172962/ Patch (Aug 15, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/august-15-changelog.2251153/ Patch (Sep 5, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/september-5-corrupted-worlds-fix.2301598/ Patch (Sep 10, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/september-10-profiles-update.2311548/ Update 0.7.1: QOL Changes and Bug Fixes (Sep 11, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-7-1.2280493/ Patch (Sep 17, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/september-17-default-profiles-can-now-become-co-ops.2328030/ Update 0.7.2: The Slayer Update https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-7-2.2373012/ Patch (Oct 14, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/october-14-small-slayer-fixes.2383426/ Patch (Oct 15, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/october-15-more-slayer-changes.2385535/ Patch (Oct 17, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/october-17-damage-system-fixes.2390042/ Update 0.7.3: Spooky Update (Oct 27, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-7-3.2402110/ Update 0.7.4: The Foraging Update (Nov 11, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-7-4.2430560/ Patch (Nov 18, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/november-18th-crafting-dummy-and-quiver-fixes.2450224/ Patch (Dec 3, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/december-3-bugfixes-teleport-pad-renames-pooch-sword-piggy-bank.2477893/ Piggy Bank Patch (Dec 4, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/december-4-piggy-bank-extras.2478925/ Update 0.7.5: Jerry's Update (Dec 17, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/skyblock-patch-0-7-5-winter-island-balance-changes.2500488/ Patch (Dec 21, 2019) https://hypixel.net/threads/december-21-winter-event-changes.2506446/ Patch (Jan 9, 2020) https://hypixel.net/threads/january-9-stacking-patch.2542020/ Patch (Jan 25, 2020) https://hypixel.net/threads/january-25-bugfixes.2567771/ Revised Skyblock Rules (Jan 26, 2020) https://hypixel.net/threads/changes-to-skyblock-rules.2243422/ References External links * New Prototype Game: Hypixel SkyBlock